My Life
by Maleeha x
Summary: Girl been tortured


**New story**

 **(CLEARS THROAT) Attention just want to say this is a story based on real life so please no hate if you read any strong words and I warned you if you don't want to read then DO NOT READ**

I screamed and kicked as the men grabbed me put me down, stripped me and made me as their slave, one of the men tied me to the chair and the other man taped my mouth, I was so scared then they started whipping me so much, I had no clothes on and they stripped it off I was so cold, the man who I believe name is Fred he looked at me 'There's a pretty girl listening to us' I muffled a response but they couldn't understand.

Fred started taking the tape off then next minute I was in his arms, he was kissing me I didn't want this at all, I softly managed ' Get off' but he didn't listen his grip was so hard to break free, he grabbed me carried on kissing me and forcing my hands on him, I cried.

I was forced to take my hair out he held me so still I couldn't escape he started undoing his trousers I screamed but no one took notice ' No one can hear you darling' I cry the next minute he was going into me slowly and hard and kissing me passionately hated this so much.

This pretty young blonde girl opened the door and said in a Irish accent 'Dad I'm here what should I do'? Fred was panting and replied 'Can you make sure she doesn't move while I go get something' he put his trousers back on and left.

The girl looked at me, her eyes was full of sadness and guilt she whispered ' I'm sorry doll I do whatever my dad asks me to do' I say back ' This is torture please leave me alone' she then gives a chuckle and says ' No doll I can't' I sigh and get angry.

She takes a knife in her pocket, shiny blade she moves it waves it 'I'm sorry dad said I had to' she takes a deep breath and creates a deep slash of blood on my arm I scream she whispers ' Doll I don't want to do this but if I don't then he say he will rape me' I frown ' He rapes you'? Wincing of the pain, she goes 'Yeah'

2 weeks later I was feeling sick when I been smelling smell. I been to the doctors as I had to plead the girl was called Bridget to let me see a doctor she gave up 'Look doll if my dad finds out what I doing for you he kill me 'I sigh and make my way there

'Your pregnant congratulations' and that's when I felt so sick to the pit of my stomache.

I cry the doctor notice 'You should be happy Hun' the Pakistani women said I go ' I'm not I want an abortion' she sighs ' Its bit too early Hun' I groan.

I went back as Bridgett was waiting for me she didn't leave myside she was outside the room in case I escape we went back to the horrid place.

' WHERE WERE YOU BRIDGETT'? Bridgett was scared and replied ' I'm sorry dad really am don't hurt me' she shielded her eyes, he roared ' Answer the question' Her reply ' No can't answer the question soz dad' he rolled his eyes ' Princess Bridgett answer the question' Bridget refused so he took matters in his own hands and went up to me ' Did I get you pregnant'? first he asked calmly I take a deep breath ' I'm pregnant' He groans ' I got you pregnant now in Irish we abort the babies, I'm going to abort your baby' I scream ' Baby is a blessing' but he refused to listen, I shield my tummy in case he beats me and hits it, Bridgett gives me an apologetic smile I just screw her.

Fred came back gave me a ultimatum said ' Give this baby away without abortion or die' I was scared I didn't know what to do I was so upset Bridgett mouthed _Just send the baby to adoption_ clear, I sigh ' Fine ok' he smiled ' Good girl'

So when I was a week old I started to get very insecure and angry and annoyed.

Slowly the weeks past when I was 8 months now heavily pregnant, I felt so sore and a scare blood was in my pants I screamed bit Bridget calmed me down said she had a baby she gave it away and been told he died, and that its normal, I felt sorry for her and scared

9 months came, I was really scared and that's when my water burst when I was arguing with Fred, Fred delivered my baby girl, the minute the second should be the precious time to bond with my newborn baby, I didn't get a chance, the baby was send to an couple who wanted a baby but couldn't, I cried and cried.

It's been 3 weeks, he came in sad and said ' Look OUR baby died' I go ' No you send the baby to adoption' He nodded his head ' I did but she became ill and passed away' I felt angry ' Are you not sad'? He shakes his head I just burst into tears.

Fred told me to go and shower the poor people, I didn't want to but I was forced to, this poor boy tried it on with me, she stared at me went to kiss me I smacked her one and got kicked and shouted out I didn't care.

'Hey slave get me water' came Bridget I looked at her with disappointment and obeyed before mumbling ' The name is Fay' I gave her glass of water she gulped it and then tut her teeth ' Slave don't tell me your name ok rule one' I sigh ' Fine'

Fred came in 'Right strip slave' I sigh took my pants of and bra trousers and top, so I'm naked, he smiled tracing his hands on me, I hated it ' Your skinny slave' I sigh he touched my bum I tried not to jump then

Whispered 'Your sexy' I close my eyes let his nasty hands on me next minute he's f****ing me, I scream but he didn't listen as his rusty lips in my mouth I try not to gag.

His friend Tom was behind him and was laughing at me, I began to cry, tom goes' Don't cry deaf just enjoy' his manky hands cupped my chin and stroked my cheek ' Baby this will end soon' Fred wasn't finished, he started undoing it I then manage to say ' Stop no' he stopped surprised I sigh ' Can I put my clothes back on'? He goes 'Ok' he left the room.

He saw the poor people and gave them money not to keep, money for them to give to me whenever I strip, I stared at the money as in saying I want the money but the poor people didn't give it one said in a Indian accent ' First strip' I go ' No mate' Then no money'


End file.
